Kissing the Frog
by amjoensson
Summary: Kate gets an invitation to her high school reunion and is determined not to go, but when her classmate, a naval Lt. Cmr is a possible target for a murderer, she is forced to attend with her date being Anthony DiNozzo. TATE! on Hiatus :S
1. Chapter 1

So I got the idea to this story from watching an episode of Chuck(I don't remember which). The title is maybe going to be explained in the story but I am not sure. I hope you will like it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I wish I did though.

* * *

Kate Todd was finishing up some paperwork in the office. It had been an uneventful day, she and Tony had been put on paperduty, McGee was down with Abby and Gibbs had left for some kind of meeting. She looked up and saw Tony watching her.

"Eyes on the paper, DiNozzo," she said tierd. He looked down and she smiled. Then she heared the annoying pling from her computer that told her that she had a new message so she looked up at the screen.

**You've got one new message**

She clicked to open the message. Kate only had to read the first sentence of the mail to know it was nothing good.

_**You are invited to the 10 year reunion of Jefferson High School Class of '92**_

She sighed but kept on reading. The whole thing was going to be held at an hotel and the reunion was going to be kind of formal, which means suits and dresses, Kate thought.

"High School Reunion, eeh?" She heared from behind, her first reaction was to elbow the person. She hit Tony in the guts.

"Thanks, Kate," he said when he had regained his breath.

"Sorry Tony, but you should know better then to sneak up on me like that," she snapped.

"So are you going?" he asked teasingly.

"No," she said and closed the message.

"Why not Kate, it'll be fun to meet your old friends and chat," Tony was almost whining. Kate could do nothing but sigh.

"You were popular in high school, right?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Tony looked utterly confused.

"When your high school years involve braces, severe acne and a lack of friends, you don't want to relive it, even for just one night;" she said. Tony looked at her stunned.

"You had no friends?" he asked.

"Of course but we were the three misfits," Kate sighed. "Me my best friend Laura and Joseph."

"You had acne?" Tony was studying her face.

"Yes, I had to go to the doctor several times to get rid of it," Kate said, before suddenly realising she was sharing the painful memories of her high school existance with the ooh-so-popular skirt chaser Tony DiNozzo.

"Why am I telling you this?" she spat out.

"Well you needed to tell someone," he said looking serious. Kate watched him slightly unsure if he was sincere or just messing with her.

"You should get back to work," she said quietly and to her surprise he did what she told him without arguing. She looked back to her papers and started working again.

* * *

Hope you liked it and now to get another chapter you just have to do one thing! Can you guess what. Press the review button. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

So the second chapter, it is short but I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

"Why won't you go, Kate?" Abby whined while twirling her ponytails.

Kate had known that Tony would tell Abby about the reunion but she was surprised that it hadn't taken him more than eight minutes. She was now sitting on Abby's desk while her friend was multi-tasking. Both playing the devil's advocate in the reunion question and upgrading her computer.

"Abby, I was a loner, a geek, ugly and invisible, I don't want to feel that way ever again," Kate explained while drinking from Abby's Caff-Pow, one of the many signs that Abby's influence was strong. Abby leant back in her chair, looking at the NCIS-agent infront of her.

"Well you aren't anymore," Abby said smiling at her best friend.

"I didn't go to my prom, I was bullied by the cheerleaders and in love with the quarterback," Kate said . "It was horrible."

"Kate, listen to me, that's not you anymore, so if you didn't go to your prom, if you would now you would scare everybody of the dancefloor, I've seen you dance you're amazing, the cheerleaders wouldn't stand a chance, you've protected the the president for godness sake and as for the quaterback, if he saw you now he wouldn't be able to keep his hands of you just like all the other guys." Abby was out of breath when she had finished. Kate hugged her best friend hard.

"Thanks for the self-esteem boost Abby, but I'm still not going," she said.

"Don't you want to shove it in their faces?" Abby asked. Kate looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"The whole I used to protect the president of the United States and I'm hot," Abby answered smiling. Kate sat silent and was actually thinking of what it would feel like.

"Well...,"she said. "No, I can't Abs." Kate jumped of the desk and straightened her skirt. Abby sighed.

"If you do change your mind Kate, you have to tell me because then I want to take you shopping." Kate gave her friend another hug before leaving the lab in a hurry to get back to the office before Gibbs arrived from his went so fast that she didn't see Gibbs coming out of the elevator, she ran right into him.

"Sorry, Gibbs," she said.

"I've been looking for you," he said walking back into the elevator.

"Why?" Kate asked as she followed him.

"We've got one lost marine, one robbed marine and one dead marine," Gibbs said as the doors closed.

* * *

Now you can make me very happy by reviewing :)


End file.
